In the past, various toys embodying the use of air pressure have been developed. In some instances, these toys have used the blowing capacity of a human being as the actuating power source. Such devices are disclosed in early prior art patents, U.S. Pat. No. 741,360 granted to Mosley, Oct. 19, 1903 and U.S. Pat. No. 793,177 granted to Cady, June 27, 1905. These two patents represent the Prior Art known to Applicant and Applicant's attorney at the time of filing the present application. In the Mosley patent, a hollow inflatable and collapsible figure is projected out of a receptacle and inflated by the force of a person blowing through a mouth piece into the receptacle. In the Cady patent, a float or follower member is mounted within a tube and is projected upwardly in the tube by the force of a person blowing into a mouth piece connected to the bottom of the tube. The force is measured by the distance the follower is moved within the tube. Neither of the two prior art patents is particularly pertinent to the present invention.